


fall in deep

by bipolaryangxiaolong (rosesandcinnamon)



Series: wings of wax [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom Blake, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Possessive Behavior, Some Plot, Summer, sub Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/bipolaryangxiaolong
Summary: “You shouldn’t worry, Blake,” she whispers when she draws back for a moment. “I’m too busy being yours to even look at anyone else.”The sound of Yang sayingyoursis kindling for the heat in Blake’s stomach.





	fall in deep

**Author's Note:**

> don't even look at me  
> (reblog my [post](https://bipolaryangxiaolong.tumblr.com/post/168868330027/write-dom-blake-fics-you-cowards))

Anyone with eyes and/or a taste for women knows Yang Xiao Long is attractive.  Blake knows it. Everybody knows it. She’s curvy and tall and blonde and her eyes are beautiful. Additionally, her beauty is conventionally attractive. It’s not under the surface or hidden in the flash of a smile. She’s beautiful all the time. 

Blake is aware her girlfriend has washboard abs and a chest to be envied. She does her absolute best to maybe not ignore, but disregard them. She compliments her girlfriend on everything else- not ignoring, but disregarding her attractiveness. 

But when her girlfriend walks out of her room in a white bikini top and high waisted shorts that are  _ ridiculously  _ short and not all that high, exposing her well-muscled legs and upper abdomen, the fact that Yang is attractive can’t be ignored  _ or  _ disregarded. Blake can’t tear her eyes away from the cleavage in her top, from the hair spilling down her shoulders, from the hourglass shape of her hips and waist.

“Like what you see, kitten?” Yang asks in this  _ disgustingly  _ attractive murmur, posing against the wall with an arm on it for support and the other on her hip. Blake can’t even respond. “Hm, should I take that as a  _ yes _ or should I wait for you to tell me?” Yang goes towards her, pushing her bangs back from her forehead with an exaggerated swing of her hips. Blake’s face is hot.

“What was the question?” Blake replies, finally dragging her gaze up to Yang’s face. Yang laughs that beautiful genuinely amused laugh Blake loves so much, fingertips brushing along her jawline. They kiss, just a chaste press of their lips- but Blake feels like Yang’s touch is electric.

“Let’s go,” Yang says once they part. Blake nods. 

“Let me change real quick.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Yang responds with a saucy wink. However, she ruins the flirty aura by continuing with “In the kitchen. I’m hungry.” She walks away, and Blake’s mouth goes dry. The shorts and bikini bottoms are short enough to expose the curve of her ass.  _ She’s doing this on purpose. She has to be _ , she thinks, turning and going into her room. It’s easy to change into her black one-piece swimsuit and throw shorts and a loose wrap over it. It’s not easy to get over thinking about Yang. 

Blake gets their bags of towels and sunscreen and miscellaneous things together, tucking her current book in before heading downstairs. True to her word, Yang is in the kitchen, mouth full of a sandwich, spinning on a stool. She squinches her eyes up at Blake when their gazes meet, smiling despite the mouthful she has. After swallowing a couple of bites, she says something Blake can’t decipher. Ruby probably could, seeing as the siblings seem to always know what the other is saying, but she can’t.

“Come again?”

Yang ducks her head, covering her mouth as she enunciates “Ready to go?”

Blake nods, trying to keep her eyes on Yang’s face. She knows Yang can tell. However, she has the decency to not mention it, instead finishing her sandwich and cleaning up before heading out with her. 

The walk to their neighborhood pool is enjoyable. It’s warm, their sandals make a slapping sound against the pavement, there’s a slight breeze, Yang has insisted she carry both bags while still holding Blake’s hand. The sun feels so good on her skin, it makes her want to lie down in the grass and read. Blake glances over to look at Yang, receiving a soft smile when she makes eye contact and a squeeze of her hand. She’s always beautiful, Blake knows, yet she seems to glow in the sunlight. Golden hair lights up, pale skin is illuminated, lilac eyes are warm. Next to her, Blake feels like she could shine too.

There’s no one at the pool, since it’s so early and still warming up. Yang sets their bags down in a shady corner, kicking her flip flops off and taking her denim shorts off. Blake stares as she leans down to gather her hair up in a bun, twisting it all together on top of her head. She’s seen her do it a million times, but there’s something about the way she can see the muscles move in her shoulders that’s so enthralling. Yang turns, raising an eyebrow at the expression on Blake’s face as she pulls a ponytail holder off of her wrist with her teeth, wrapping it around the bun. 

“C’mon, I’m gonna pull you into the pool like that if you don’t hurry up,” Yang teases, looking at Blake’s shorts. 

“You’re going to pull me into the pool anyway,” Blake mumbles. She slips out of her wrap and pulls her shorts off. 

“Tell me to do a cannonball,” Yang says, headed towards the diving board.

“Don’t do a cannonball,” Blake replies, going to the side of the pool, gingerly sitting down and putting her legs in the water.

Yang jumps off of the board, pulling her legs into her body as she falls. The water from the splash hits Blake, and she sighs. Yang resurfaces with that ridiculous grin, swimming over to Blake. She puts her chin on Blake’s leg, fingers loosely wrapping around her ankles. 

“Don’t you dare,” Blake tells her, lips quirking as she fights a smile. 

“Dare do what? What could I ever do to you?” Yang’s voice is smug. They both know what she’s planning. Her grip on Blake’s ankles tightens. 

Blake decides to do it before Yang can. She pushes herself into the water, shoving Yang down, her lilac eyes widening in surprise before her head goes under. When she comes back up, she splashes Blake, still smiling.

“You got me this time, Blake.”

“I sure did,” Blake says, moving forward to tuck a stray curl behind Yang’s ear. The heart eyes she receives in return make her slightly embarrassed. “Love you,” she murmurs, and when she hears it from Yang, she knows she could never get tired of it. 

The two spend hours in the pool. It starts to fill up with people once the sun is higher in the sky, bringing noise and splashes and chaos. Yang gets out of the water, redoing her sunscreen. 

“Blake,” she calls after a moment. “Come here.” Blake goes to her willingly, unsurprised when Yang offers her the bottle of sunscreen. “Do my back for me?” she asks, flirtatious glance over her shoulder making Blake’s face hot. 

“Sure,” she mumbles, taking it. She puts some of the lotion on her hands. Smoothing it across her soft skin and feeling her sigh, as well as the almost-moan she makes when Blake presses down harder, is almost too much for her. Her mouth goes dry; she has no idea how she restrains herself from moving closer and leaving kisses on her shoulders. When she’s done, she whispers “There you go.” The look Yang gives her implies she knows exactly what she’s doing to her.

The day goes on. Blake lies in the lounge chair in the shade; Yang floats lazily in a corner. A group of teenage boys comes in, loud and obnoxious, all diving into the pool with giant splashes. Yang pulls herself out of the water to sit on the concrete edge, obviously annoyed. One of the boys goes up to her, leaning on the concrete, entirely too close to her girlfriend for Blake’s comfort. Yang’s body language implies discomfort- the arms over her chest, the way she shifts away. After a moment, she gets up, going to sit  next to the table their bags are on. This causes the boys to jeer at their friend as he swims back to them. Blake and Yang exchange exasperated glances, but Yang notices something deeper in Blake’s eyes. She quirks an eyebrow at her, displeased with the shrug she receives in reply. 

Yang sunbathes for a while, letting her skin absorb the warmth (after a healthy coating of sunscreen). Blake can’t help but stare at her with absolute adoration. She’s so in love, it feels like the light of the sun has made a home of her chest, chasing away the darkness that lived in her ribcage for so long. Yang cracks an eye open, looking over after a few minutes.

“What are you looking at?”

Blake can’t help but tell the truth. “You, love,” she says. The grin that spreads across Yang’s face is rewarding. She makes a kissy face at Blake, laughing when she puts her book up to hide her expression.

They spend the rest of the day with Yang lounging in the sun and Blake reading in the shade. The boy that was hitting on her passes by more than just a few times, as if he hopes Yang will open her eyes. When they’re getting ready to go, Yang finally acknowledges him.

“Hey!” she says, voice bubbly. “Will you take a picture of me and my girlfriend?” She offers her phone to him. Blake can see even from the sidelines that Yang is doing this as a very calculated move. It’s a thinly veiled “leave me alone” and a guarded “fuck off”. He makes a face but nods. “Blake,” Yang calls, smug tone in her voice frankly amusing. “Stop hiding from the sun and come here.”

Blake makes no complaint when she gets up and goes to her. Yang throws her arm around her shoulders, puts up a peace sign, and grins. Blake can’t help the small smile that comes across her face. After a picture is taken, she moves to press a kiss to Yang’s cheek, waiting until she hears the click to draw back. 

She doesn’t get the chance. Yang’s arm tightens around her shoulders as she bends to scoop Blake up by her knees. Blake, knowing exactly what Yang is doing,  _ shrieks _ , one arm wrapping around Yang’s neck and using her other hand to cover her nose. They plunge into the pool, the sound of Yang’s laughter the last thing she hears before water drowns all sound.

Blake pretends to be mad as she drags herself onto the concrete, Yang following. She knows the facade is useless, as Yang knows her better than that, but she still feels the need. “You’re the worst,” she tells her as she towels herself dry.

“You  _ love me _ ,” Yang replies, drawing out the syllables and bringing a smile to Blake’s face.

“Let’s go,” she says, putting her book in the dry bag. Yang again carries the bags with one arm and holds Blake’s hand. As their fingers lock together, Blake looks over her shoulder to make eye contact with the boy, glaring at him. It’s a useless and immature tactic- and she knows it- but it makes her feel better.  

Yang receives a whistle as they walk home; she gives the passing car a middle finger. Blake’s grip on her hand tightens, nails digging into her skin. The pinprick of pain is enough for Yang to give her a look, concerned more than anything else. Blake doesn’t glance at her, ignoring her expression. Yang rolls her eyes, turning back to the sidewalk. 

When they return to Blake’s house, Yang throws clothes on top of her swimsuit, mumbling about forgetting stuff and refusing to explain when Blake asks. Blake changes, putting her swimsuit on the edge of the bathtub so it can dry. The two curl up together on the end of the couch, Yang with her back to the wall and Blake with her legs over Yang’s lap. Yang lets things lie for a little while, absently scrolling through her phone. Then she sighs, putting it down and tapping at Blake’s book.

“Blake, why are you upset?”

“I’m not upset,” Blake tells her. It’s a lie and they both know it.

“Don’t pretend with me. What happened?”

Blake folds her lips together, putting her book down. “Um. Can I be honest?”

“Always, kitten.”

“I don’t like other people looking at you like I look at you. It bothers me.” she pauses, watching Yang’s face for any negative reaction. “I’m not saying I want  _ you _ to change! It’s just…” her voice changes. “ Why do you let people like that boy today even talk to you?”

Yang seems to misunderstand the severity in her tone. “It’s not like I can change their whole attitude towards women. I’m just one hot girl they think they can talk to. I ignore it.”

“No, I mean- how are you okay with being treated like an object?”

She glances at her, pausing when she sees the legitimate anger on Blake’s face. “Kitten, I’m not. But it’s just life. People are terrible. Why is this upsetting you?” Blake fumes for a moment, and Yang bumps her shoulder playfully. “Come on. It was just some stupid guy.”

“I don’t like to share what’s mine.”

The growl in her voice stops Yang’s playfulness short. She turns to see Blake’s eyes already on her, golden irises flashing in the light.

“I’m yours, then?” She speaks quietly, hesitantly, as she treads into unfamiliar territory. 

“What else would you be?” Yang has no response except to turn fully towards her, lilac eyes expectant for a response. Blake ducks her head. “I know I don’t own you or anything. I’m not trying to, I swear. It’s just... No one else gets to be with you the way I do. And I want to keep it that way.” Blake keeps her head down even when fingertips brush her jawline, caressing her face.  
“I’m not mad,” Yang says. “But you trust me, right?”

“Of course,” Blake replies. “I just- worry, a lot, because you’re  _ you  _ and I’m  _ me, _ and I just-”  She stops talking as Yang’s hand traces into her hair and gently guides her face up. The tension in her body melts away when their lips meet, Yang’s soft touches so comforting.

“You shouldn’t worry, Blake,” she whispers when she draws back for a moment. “I’m too busy being yours to even look at anyone else.”

The sound of Yang saying  _ yours _ is kindling for the heat in Blake’s stomach. She presses herself closer, kissing her. She eventually moves into her lap, Yang’s hands remaining respectably on her lower back. It’s killing her, especially as their kisses become deeper. Yang seems shy, as if she’s restraining herself. She slows, moving back.

“I don’t want to make you feel like you have to do anything,” Yang breathes, eyes focused on her face. “I-”  
Blake cuts her off with a kiss, biting at her lower lip, pulling away for just a moment to grab Yang’s hands and put them on her ass.  “Just _touch me_ ,” she hisses before pressing their lips together again, tongue soothing the tender spot on Yang’s lip. Yang, following instructions, squeezes. She silently marvels at how soft and plush Blake’s ass is, enjoying the feeling even over her shorts. 

They continue kissing until Blake is desperate for more. She removes her hands from Yang’s hair, tugging just a little, enough to make Yang shiver. The crop top she’s wearing over her bikini is easy enough for Blake to slip her hands under and the way Yang’s breathing pitches when she touches her breasts is intoxicating. Blake pushes her hips closer to Yang, searching for friction. “I want this off,” she tells Yang, moving her hands to tug at the shirt. 

“I’d rather not do this on your parents’ couch,” Yang replies, making Blake groan in frustration.

“Then make me move,” she says. Despite the taunt, she’s surprised when Yang pulls her close and stands up. Blake’s legs wrap around her waist instinctively, startled, even though she knows Yang won’t let her fall. On the way to her room, Blake starts to kiss her neck, lips trailing over the soft skin before her teeth sink into a spot at the base of her neck. Her skin tastes like chlorine and sunshine. 

“You’re a damn tease,” Yang grumbles. Once in Blake’s room, she kicks the door shut, making it the last few steps to her bed and dropping her down onto the mattress. Blake tugs her down with her, Yang’s knees pressing down around her waist. She keeps her weight off of Blake, considerate even in the heat of the moment. Blake, however, grabs her hips, unafraid to take what she wants.

“I want to be on top,” she says, shifting beneath Yang. Yang acquiesces, moving off of Blake and to the side. Blake immediately sits up and shoves her down, loving the gasp that follows her action. She pulls at the bottom of the crop top after settling across Yang’s hips, knowing her weight won’t matter to her. “ _ Off _ ,” she growls. Yang obeys, leaning up to take the shirt off, tossing it to the floor. The creamy white and beautiful skin of her chest and collarbones is revealed, cleavage prominent in her bikini top. Blake doesn’t even know where to start. 

Yang moans when Blake bites her shoulder. It’s not a gentle press of her lips; it’s a harsh touch of her teeth into her skin. The moan was such a pretty sound that Blake releases that patch of skin, licking over it before biting into a new spot. Yang’s hips press up into Blake as she stifles another moan with her hand. Blake immediately pulls away to touch her arm, nails digging in as she says “I want to hear you.”

Yang nods, breathless. Blake continues to find places of her neck and shoulders and chest- avoiding her breasts- to sink her teeth into, drawing out increasingly pitched sounds of pleasure from Yang until she’s writhing underneath her. Her voice is half-speech, half-moan when she says her name in a questioning tone.

“Yes?” Blake answers, licking the latest mark that will surely blossom into a bruise. 

Yang whines in response, hands finding purchase with a grip on Blake’s thighs. “Please touch me.”

“I am touching you,” Blake purrs, her fingers resting along the curve of Yang’s ribcage and her hips rolling down against her abs to make her point. “Do you want something specific?”

Yang shivers at the touch to her ribs, the touch to the sensitive skin arousing. “I’m  _ begging  _ you, Blake-”

“Good.” is her only reply as she moves her hands up to touch her breasts over her top. Yang arches her back, pressing into the touch. “So needy,” Blake continues, gently squeezing her soft chest. “What’s the magic word?”

“Please,” Yang gasps.

“Good girl,” Blake says, moving to undo the knot of her swimsuit at her neck. When the support of the knot falls and Yang is exposed to her, she keeps herself in check and murmurs “Hmm, I missed a couple spots,” before kissing the unmarred skin. Yang sighs. She knows she has to be patient. It’s just so hard.

When Blake decides Yang has suffered enough, she shifts down to lay kisses on her breasts. She starts to play with a nipple with one hand and kiss the other, making Yang cry out; the pleasure is closer to what she wanted yet not enough. Finally, Blake moves to the side, unbuttoning Yang’s shorts, pulling them and the bikini bottoms down. Yang eagerly assists, shoving at the fabrics and kicking them off of her.

“Scoot up,” Blake requests, voice gentle. Yang does so, laying back against Blake’s pillows. 

“My hair is going to get these wet,” she says, distractedly looking to the side until Blake parts her legs and settles in between them.

“You’re probably going to get more than those wet,” she laughs, eyes still on Yang. “By the way, you’re so beautiful.”

“Stop,” she whines, blushing from the compliment and how close Blake is to her center.

“Nope,” Blake murmurs, turning to bite her inner thigh. Yang moans in response, and does so each time Blake leaves a mark on her thighs. “You are so wet for me,” she remarks between sides.

“Fuck me,” Yang begs as a reply, the absolute desperation in her voice making Blake smile.

“I want to hear you say you’re mine,” Blake says, finally shifting to put her lips exactly where Yang wants them, just not touching. The low tone of her voice is the sexiest thing Yang’s ever heard, but her mind is so fuzzy her words barely register.

“What?” she asks, breathless tone making Blake ache to touch her.

“You heard me. Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Yang says, confused but pleased smile spreading across her face.

“What are you?”

“Yours,” Yang repeats. Her lilac eyes never leave Blake’s face, even as she licks into her. Even though her mouth is busy, Blake’s gaze seems to demand more from her. “I’m always- oh my god- yours,” she moans, hands twisting into Blake’s dark hair.

The word  _ yours  _ is constantly on her lips; she moans it as she comes. Blake slows her movements, not stopping until Yang finally releases her hair with a sigh. Blake leaves one last kiss on her hipbone before moving up to lie next to Yang.

“Good?” she asks, putting an arm around her.

“So good,” Yang responds, turning her head to look at her. When they kiss, Yang can taste herself on Blake’s lips. “You’re still wearing clothes,” she laughs once they part. Blake shrugs, trying to be nonchalant, but Yang knows she must be worked up. “I wanna take care of you,” she whispers, pressing kisses to Blake’s jawline and tracing a path to her neck. Blake shivers when Yang places her hand on her hip, underneath her shirt. 

“Are you sure?” Blake asks even as she tilts her head up to allow the kisses.

“Of course.” Blake nods and sits up, Yang following to pull her shirt off of her. She’s wearing this lacy black bandeau that Yang loves; the smirk on her face implies she wore it on purpose. “Off,” Yang requests, hands smoothing the lacy fabric down before tugging at the straps. Blake helps her, putting her arms up so Yang can ease it off. With that done, Yang kisses her, fingers working at the buttons and zip of her shorts. Blake lifts her hips, matching black panties revealing themselves underneath the denim. “These are nice,” Yang says with a smile.

“They’d look better on the floor,” Blake mumbles. “Hurry up.” Yang nods obediently, tugging them down. Blake moans when she touches her, pressing onto her fingers, taking what she needs. “Yang,” she cries, nails digging into her back. Yang leaves a trail of kisses along her neck and shoulder, allowing the harsh scrape of Blake’s nails, even enjoying it.

“I’m yours,” Yang murmurs into her ear, accompanied by a certain stroke she knows Blake likes. She loves the response of a gasp and her nails raking across the skin of her back.

“Say it again,” Blake orders, though it’s not much of an order with the pitched tone of her voice.

“Yours,” she replies. “ _ Only  _ yours,” she continues, punctuating her words with thrusts. “ _ Always _ yours.” With that, Blake comes, calling Yang’s name. Her touches turn soft, gently bringing her down. Blake sighs sleepily once Yang withdraws, hands finding her hips as she turns her face for a kiss. Once they part, Yang whispers “You were really wound up,” in an amused tone.

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re… you.” Blake is obviously too tired for a clear answer, so Yang kisses her one last time before pulling her close.

 

* * *

 

“My parents are going to be home soon,” Blake breathes into her neck. They’re wrapped around each other, legs intertwined, Blake resting against her with her face buried into the soft skin at her collarbone. Yang sighs in response. When she speaks, Blake can feel the vibration of her voice. 

“We should get up then.”

“No,” Blake whines. Yang laughs, arm tightening around her waist.

“As much as I love you, I love being alive too. Your parents would kill me if they came home to this.”

“Yeah…”

“C’mon, kitten.” Blake reluctantly moves off of her, sitting up and trying to comb through her mussed hair. 

Yang gets up and stretches, the sight of her naked making Blake sigh in disappointment over the fact that she has to cover up. But then she turns, exposing the marks Blake left, the beautiful bruised canvas of her chest, and Blake considers the fact that it might be a good thing. When Yang sees her reflection in the mirror over the dresser, she gasps. 

“Blake. You didn’t.” Blake shoves her face into a pillow, choosing to not reply. “Blake!” Yang repeats, glancing over. “It’s summer! How am I going to cover this up?”

“You could try wearing actual clothes,” Blake mumbles, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

“All I wear is tank tops and shorts and you know it. What if your parents get home before I leave?”

Blake gets up. She kisses Yang’s shoulder in passing, trying to make it up to her. When she leans down to dig through a drawer for a shirt, she knows Yang’s staring at her ass. 

“Here,” she murmurs, handing Yang a black band tee that will cover at least her chest and collarbones. Yang puts it on, sighing at the fit, which would be perfect if not for her chest. Blake, however, feels warm at the sight of Yang wearing something so obviously not her own. “Don’t worry. It looks good on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ps the playlist i listened to while writing this is called "this is a garbage playlist for garbage". more dom blake coming soon possibly maybe


End file.
